1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating devices, and more particularly pertains to a hot water forced air circulation heater which is of a compact and efficient design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot water forced air circulation heaters are known in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,905, which issued to Ferraro, et. al. on Mar. 2, 1971, wherein there is disclosed a hot water forced air circulation heater having a water storage tank, an electric immersion heater associated therewith, and a heat exchanger and blower assembly for removing the heat to a desired location. The blower assembly is positioned within an air intake section and includes an expanded duct which directs a flow of air over the heat exchanger assembly through which hot water is selectively directed. This design, which is typical of prior art constructions, results in a reduced rate of air flow once it leaves the blower unit due to the expanded construction of the duct. Accordingly, a substantial loss of efficiency is realized due to the inability of this unit to maintain a pressurized, rapid flow rate of air across the heat exchanger coils.
As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a substantial need for improvement in the design of hot water forced air circulation heaters, wherein increased air flow rate and pressure differential could be realized to increase heater efficiency, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.